A New Start for New Directions
by Midnightsgirl17
Summary: The Minkley High Glee Club needs new members. The glee project class joins and changes things up. An OC is in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. This chapter is like an Intro. Lizzie is an OC. She is a little quirky, forgetful(at times), and really shy when it comes to football players. This does have the glee project chapters but for the first few chapter only half of them show up. And to the Marissa fans she is not a bad guy. Her story just comes up later.**

* * *

><p>Lizzie walked into McKinley High with her head held high. She was starting her sophomore year and it was going to be different. This time she had plans. But first she had to find Lindsay. Cuz her plans won't work with at her musical loving BF.<p>

Lindsay sighed. She hated this school. Yeah she had Lizzie and Hannah but that two friends.

And besides hanging out with Lizzie got you slushied. She wasn't complaining hanging out with Lizzie was totally worth it. She just wished...

"Hey Linds. How things been?" Lizzie said leaning against the lockers.

"Well fine I guess. Came back from Boston like two days ago I loved it there but now I'm back her at stupid Lima, Freaking Ohio."

"Oh that where you were for the past two weeks. I kept calling you."

Lindsay stared at Lizzie.

"I told you 100 times that I was going."

"Sorry must of slipped my mind. It just that I have an idea to make this year better." Lizzie said happyly.

"Ok. What is it?"

"I was thinking since me, you, and Hannah like singing so much we should all join glee club. You since you want to become..." Lizzie said gabbling on about why.

I didn't care about why we should. I wasn't going to do it. Unlike Lizzie I cared about what people thought. I wanted to be called perfect. And I didn't not enjoy being slushied.

"Plus it could be so much fun."

"I'm not joining Glee Club Lizzie. You can go ahead and do it but I'm not going to."

I looked at Lindsay disappointly. She cared to much about what people thought. We were friends but when it came to popularity we had views.

"You care to much about the wrong things Lindsay."

Lindsay looked like she was going to reply but she just turned way. Her lost, slushies weren't that bad. Then as if on cue Mitch showed up slushing me. That was Carma. Even though it stung like crazy I acted like I hadn't notice. Just to piss him off. Off to find Hannah I thought hope she easier to convince

Damian walked into McKinley nervous. He he was a exchange student from Ireland. He didn't know anything about Lima. Right know he felt like he didn't know much of anything. All he knew was that he had to manage to find all his classes.

"Here we go." He said to no one.

Cameron looked at his picture of Macy for about the millionth time. He couldn't believe he was never going talk to her, see her, kiss her, BE with her. He just couldn't believe it. He thought that even if he was moving half way across the country they would still be a couple. But I guess that not the way things roll. He stared at that picture not noticing where he was going til he ran into some big dude.

"Hey nerd watch where your going!" The dude yelled at him.

"sorry, man." cameron said

They guy looked at him and threw ice cold slush at him. Cameron was stunned into silence. What was that for? He didn't think running into someone was that big of a deal.

" You ok?" a guy asked.

" Yeah I think so. Why'd that guy do that?"

"Slushing. It a favorite form of torture here at McKinley. Now let go clean you up it stains."

"Thanks... what you name?"

"Kurt Hummel"

Hannah looked and saw her favorite ginger (besides herself) pratically running towards her.

"Hannah want to join glee club?" Lizzie said hurriedly

"Wow slow down, ginger. GLEE Club? Don't those kid gets slushied like everyday."

" Yeah and so do we. Come on it will be fun. You know singing and dancing getting to know new people. Who knows maybe some cute guy in there will fall for you and sing you a love song. You said that one of your dreams. Plus you can show off your rapping skills and stuff, please."

Hannah did love singing. And there were some hot guys in Glee Club. And the way Lizzie looked right now, how can you say no? Well Glee Club You just got yourself some M.C. Hannah.

"I'll do it."

Lizzie shrieked with excitement. This year was going great.

Lizzie walked into first period. She saw Lindsay sitting there next to Marissa. She looked at me and smiled. I tried to smile back I was still a little mad. I went back and sat by some new tall kid who had big nerdy glasses and blonde hair.

"Calm down class. Now my name is Ms. Smith." The Ms. Smith says. "Now least start this year off with a fun assignment. We're going to write about we did this summer"

The class sighed. The same assignment we have every year. Yippee. What I still trying to figure out is how they think it fun. All it does is make me depressed. I much rather be swimming or sing or something summer related.

This class seemed to drag. Normal I loved English even when it is a dumb assignment but all I can think about is how much Lindsay cares about her rep. I mean she wanted to be on Broadway.

Lizzie kept looking at me. I felt bad about disappointing her but I want people to like me. I couldn't help it. I tried to not care.

"Ok class for the last 5 minutes you can talk. Just don't leave your seats," Ms. Smith said too cheerfully

What the point I was sitting next to Marissa. No Emotion Marissa. Emily Vasquez best friend. Like she was going to talk to me.

Cameron looked at the girl sitting next him. Should try talking to her? She could be on of the popular girls that told football player to slushie people. She didn't look like it though.

" Hi I'm Cameron."

"Lizzie. I got say I love your glasses" She said.

"Thanks. Seems like most people here don't" I said

"Well I'm not most people" she replied

And that how it he got his first friend at Mckinley. Turns out that Lizzie was like him. She love singing, couldn't dance, and wore glasses because she thought they were cool. She told him all about glee club. He thought about joining.

Damian sat down in the choir room. Finally he had his free period. He had spent the past three periods having people ask him about his accent. Plus some of the teacher treated him like he was slow. Just because he had an accent. So far he hated Lima. He was glad there was choir room he could just sing. He wanted to hear the slow melodic voice of Frank Sinatra.

_When I was seventeen it was very good year, It was a very good year for small town girls, And soft summer nights, We hid from the lights on the village green, When I was seventeen,_

_When I was 21 it was a very good year, It was a very good year for city girls who lived upstairs,With all that perfumed hair come undone, when I was 21,_

Before he could continue he heard someone clapping in the background. He turned around to see a tall football player smiling at him and clapping.

"Hello" I said

"Hi my name is Finn. And I would like to talk to you about glee club" He said

Finn spent a few minute explaining the ups and downs of glee club. It sounded great. I mean the only downsides are slushies. I don't what that is and why it bad but it didn't sound like a big deal to me.

Rachel Berry didn't want to look at the sign up list. She knew that like earlier she would be disappointed. But she had to! She had to do it for glee. When she looked she was shocked.

1... 2... 3...4

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The New Directions huddle around the piano. They all looked at the list and were surprised. 4 people signed up! That was more than they expected. Guess McKinley High did care about the arts.

"Ok. We need to make sure none of these quit. Ummm... Does anyone know who these kids are?" Puck said

" I know Lizzie she that carrot top..." Santana said

" She has carrots growing out of her head" Brittany said in amazement.

" As I was saying she that carrot top who is always getting slushied." Sanatana said "She dresses kind of like Berry."

"I talked to this kid Damian. I think he said he was joining but it hard understand him with his accent. His that exchange student from Ireland." Finn sad

"I talked to this kid Cameron but I didn't mention glee how strange."Kurt said

"Hannah, hmmm. That name rings a bell. I think she that big girl who played Tracy when the Drama club did Hairspray?" Mercedes asked

" Well we all know the obvious thing to do" Quinn said

"What?" Finn said

"Make sure these kids don't quit," Quinn stated

* * *

><p>"So Lizzie what song are you doing?" Hannah asked<p>

We were hanging out my house. We were watching Grease again. I've seen that movie way too many times. Way more than 100.

"I was thinking of doing Secrets by One Republic. I such a good song." I answered. "What about you?"

"I want to do Airplanes. I love the rapping part."

"That going be awesome. Your voice is perfect for that song. So did you talk to Lindsay?"

"Yeah and there no way she going to join."

"Lovely."

I heard the door slam. Great, Chris is home. Chris, my brother is the line backer for the titian's. Everyone called him C Carter. He was smart, fast, athletic, sarcastic, and loved by everyone but me. I mean I don't hate him, he my brother and his not that bad unless he has friends over and he always has friends over.

" Get off the TV Liz-a-loser," Chris commanded.

He had Nick over. Nick was on the hockey Team and actual kind of cool. He didn't call me Liz-a-loser like the rest of them.

"Hi, Nick. And I was here first. First Come first served."

"C we can go do something else. She **was** her first." Nick said

"fine"

They left for once. Nick is awesome.

* * *

><p>Cam shoved his books in his locker. He saw Lizzie walking with Hannah. He had meet Hannah yesterday and immediately like her. She was funny, nice, and super happy. He should guess her and Lizzie were friends. They acted the same.<p>

I saw Cam walking toward me. I had met the boy yesterday and already best friends with him. It was part of who I am.

"Hey Cam. What going?" I said

"Nothing. How are you two?"He asked

"Great." We said at the same time

**RRRRIIIINNNNGGG**

"May I walk you too lovely ladies to your classes?"Cam asked very gentlemanly

"You may," I said

* * *

><p>Hannah, Lizzie, and me were hang out after school. Even if my only friends were two girls(who were awesome by the way) and I got slushie nearly every day I was starting to like McKinley. I hadn't thought about Macy all day. Which considering how much I missed her was huge.<p>

We some how ended up at the playground by mine and Lizzie's houses. For once there was barely anyone there. Just two little kids.

"Oh look swings," Lizzie squealed jumping on with lighting speed. "Come on guys. Come join me. It's fun."

Cam looked at me and rolled his eyes. I smiled at him.

"She so childish." He said " Way to old to be playing on swings. Yet.."

"You want to join her. Go ahead. I'm just going go listen to the radio." I said pointing to the old fashion radio.

Lizzie had told me all about the old radio when I moved here. It was an old big joke. Some guy had left it here 10 years ago and it had never moved since. No one ever tried to steal, it rarely ran out of batteries, had terrible reception, and everyone use it.

We all sat there listening to the music when Firework came on. The second it started Me and Lizzie started singing the familiar song.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards  
>One blow from caving in<br>Do you ever feel already buried deep  
>Six feet under scream<br>But no one seems to hear a thing  
>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<br>Cause there's a spark in you  
><em>We heard Cam join in

_You just gotta ignite the light  
>And let it shine<br>Just own the night  
>Like the Fourth of July<br>Cause baby you're a firework  
>Come on show 'em what you're worth<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<br>Baby you're a firework_

Lizzie jumped off the swing dancing like crazy_  
>Come on let your colors burst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe , awe<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you<br>And now it's time to let it through, through, through  
>Baby you're a firework<br>Come on show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"<em>

_As you shoot across the sky-y-y  
>As you shoot across the skyyyyy<br>Baby you're a firework  
>Come on let your colors burst-ur-urst<br>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
>You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe , awe<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<br>Boom, boom, boom  
>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

Before we finished the radio started going all fuzz on us. Dang it. Lizzie started laughing saying how crappy that old radio was.

Tina watch the three kids over at the park sing. They were actually good. Of course she knew them. Rachel being Rachel had passed pictures of all the soon-to-be new direction members pictures to the glee clubbers telling them to talk to them if they got the chance. All three of them were joining. They were Cameron Mitchell, Elizabeth Carter, and Hannah Mcialwain.

"Hi," I said shyly. "I'm Tina. I'm part of glee club I saw you singing..."

"We are already joined." Elizabeth interrupted

"I know. I just want to warn you guys. Glee Club isn't the easy place." I said

"Don't worry all 3 of us are way to familiar with slushies," Hannah said

The other two nodded. Elizabeth whispered something that I didn't understand.

"Good... So just umm make sure your songs are ready." I finished


End file.
